Untamed Lightning
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Lambo tilted his head up at the leader of CEDEF, "What makes you think that a baby Sky would actually tame my flame? Sure, his Sky Flame would be powerful but he is not powerful enough to tame my wild lightning. My flame enjoys the blood, the cries, the ashes and the burnt. It loves the chaos." His lips smirked darkly. "So, tell me, can a baby Sky really tame my monster?"
1. prologue

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 _Lightning never strikes twice in the same place_

 _Each lightning held no sounds_

 _Until one certain lightning made a strike_

 _A strike into the world_

 _A world where it needs an advanced and solid lightning_

 _Even it means this lightning is in agony and mourning_

… _forever…_

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Untamed Lightning**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

He doesn't understand. He was supposed to be back to _his_ timeline. _His_ world. Not this place. Not here. Not now.

It's impossible.

He doesn't want to believe this.

Won't believe this is real.

…but it real.

Because he is _still_ here.

In the world where he is all alone. He'll never see _them_ again. He wishes it's all a dream. _Just a dream._ But he knew. He knew this is his reality.

He won't ever see his wonderful adopted mama who always smiles and loves him. Who always give him hug. Kiss him. Cook for him. Always be there for him. Always welcome back to her warm lovely arms.

He won't see his older brothers. His comrades. His family. He won't enjoy listening to his Rain brother who always comforts him and cheers him up. He won't argue and fight with his Strom brother who always has his back during battles. He won't be training with his Sun brother who always protects him and treated him as his sibling. He won't be enjoying eating snacks and desserts with his Mist sister who took care of him and helps him with his studies. He won't have fun with pranks with his Mist brother who always make sure he'll have his revenge; even if it's silly. He won't have protective Cloud brother who always watches over him to keep him safe from getting kidnap.

He won't see his best friends; the sweet Chinese girl who always stick with him through thick and thin. He won't see his Ranking-Prince brother who always takes care of him no matter what and always have his back.

Hell, he won't see a certain Hitman with fedora who always bully him and kick his ass no matter what.

Most of all, he won't see his warm ever-all-accepting Sky brother who took him in. Who accepted him in his _family_ before Familiga. Who gave him love, warmth, food, shelter, and meaning in life.

No more.

No more happy moments. No laughter. No smiles. No warmth.

Nothing.

Emptiness.

Cold.

Longing.

Is all he ever felt right in this moment. A young fifteen years old glanced up at the dark sky that covered by grey clouds to provides the downpouring rains. His dull onyx eyes stared blankly once he glanced the brick wall across of him. He is sitting in the alleyway with his back leaned against the brick wall behind him. He is covered with grimes, dirt, dried blood, and soaked.

However, he does not care.

Why should he care?

He's not returning to his _world_.

They're _gone. Gone gone gone gone gone._

 _Forever._

Then he heard the clattered from the distance. He turned his head slightly in emotionless and saw a short middle-aged man who wears an expensive black business suit with fancy white trench-coat. He had ashes hair that reached his shoulders that tucked behind his ears and silver gold index finger. The middle-aged man calmly walked toward him.

He should have held up his shield. His defense.

But he doesn't have it.

His _gear_.

How irresponsible of him. His Strom brother would surely have throttled him and kicked his ass if he knew.

 _But that's impossible because he is no longer there._

So, he sits there and stared at the middle-aged man. The man stopped as he stood in front of the fifteen years old boy. The middle-aged man opened his mouth and said something in the completely different foreign language. This language is unfamiliar yet familiar to the boy but he gave no response to the stranger.

So, the middle-aged man frowned and said in another different language. He continued until one language sparks the boy.

"Italian, huh?" the middle-aged man hummed as he observed the boy before him. "Why is there an Italian with activated flame doing in Transylvania?" the stranger asked with curious and concerned. He leaned forward to examine the boy carefully, "Something tells me that you went through a tough situation, my boy." He said with sympathy.

He didn't respond.

However, that didn't stop the stranger. "If you want to, would you like to come with me?" he offered his hand to him.

He stared at the hand blankly. "Come, perduto ragazzo."

He wanted to snort at that nickname, _lost boy_. So very fitting of him and his situation. His onyx eyes glanced up at the stranger and saw the man's warmth fatherly eyes.

It's warm. It directed toward him.

But…

His flame hisses in disgusted at the warmth. His flame demanded to go back to _his_ family. Not a stranger.

Then, his flame went on the alarm when its noticed the unfamiliar flame leaking out from the stranger to attempt to touch his flame. His flame hisses even louder and threatens to strike at the unfamiliar flame. His flame _refuses_ to touch the stranger's flame. His flame screamed at the leaking flame and demanded to leave him alone or _else_. His flame is not known for a wild strike that leaves the blood, cries, and _chaos_ for nothing.

The middle-aged man raised his eyebrows as he retreated his flame back to him. He watched the boy with a bemused face, "I see. I'm sorry for your loss." His eyes filled with pity, "Your flame went through the loss of Sky and comrades." He tilted his head, "My apologies for the reckless action."

The boy just stared at the stranger.

"I promise I won't attempt to tame your flame." The middle-aged man made avowed. Then he lends his hand to him, "Come with me, perduto ragazzo. You don't have to be alone. Let me help you to prepare yourself for the future."

His flame got quiet then nudge the owner since its sensed that this stranger won't tried to tame him and his flame.

The boy slowly lifted his hand and reached for the stranger's hand. The man half-smile at the boy, "What's your name?"

"…Lambo." He whispered.


	2. Chapter One

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

 **Oh, before I forget... "Selvaggio Bue" in Italian means "Wild Ox"**

* * *

 **Date: January Fifth, Ten Years Later**

 **Location: Italy**

In the peaceful day where tourists and civilians are enjoying their life in the moments in the busy street. Outside of the playground park; there's a bench that is occupied by a tall man who had blonde hair; blue eyes; and wears a black business suit. He is holding a black briefcase on his lap. He observed his surrounding carefully while waiting for someone. He glanced at his wristwatch few times as his patience is getting to wear thin. His lips tighten in slight annoyed. He doesn't understand why his boss wanted to contact _this_ man. _This_ man is nothing but a dangerous untamed freelance.

Although, _he_ is an excellent informant that is even the best level of the certain Information Broker. Not only he is an informant, he is also a dangerous _wild untamed_ beast that will strike the enemies and allies if they dare to cheat him and his deal.

The man glanced at his wrist-watch once again. _'Does he not know I have business to take care? This is a waste of my time.'_ He gritted his teeth in annoyed.

"Waiting for someone?" the man startled in surprised and jerked his head at the stranger who is sitting next to him on the bench. The man was shocked that he didn't sense this stranger. He gave himself mental slap that he wasn't focused on his surroundings.

He observed the stranger in caution. This young man wears a black hood; however, he could see his hair was longer and had many braids in his hair, he wears a brown coat with beige fur, a white shirt, a black necklace that resembles a shark tooth, black fingerless gloves, his brown belt had a gray buckle in a horn shape with two other belts around his belt, his pants were black and he wore brown shoes.

Overall; he doesn't show any danger or going to harm him and the man assumed it's just another civilian. "You could say that." The man answered his neighbor.

His neighbor hummed quietly as he watched the innocent children playing in the playground. "What do you think of children?" he asked with boredom yet slight curious.

The blonde-hair man blinked and watched the kids. A small smile appeared on his face, "They are full of joy and innocence. They keep the light shines brighter in the dark world." He answered as he remembered his kid. "They deserve to stay out of the darkness."

His neighbor snorts softly as he leaned back comfortably, "Is that so…"

"You have kids?" the blonde-hair man asked with curious since his neighbor seems to be in early or mid-twenties.

The man shook his head. "Nah… not interested." He blankly answered. "You?" he crossed his arms lazily.

"I have a family. My son and wife." The blonde-hair said happily. He glanced at the kids, "It's truly a blessing to have an innocent and adorable kid." He said.

"Until the innocent ruin by the darkness." The blonde-hair man turned his gaze at his neighbor with curious, "Being naïve and foolish to believe that everything is okay when it's obviously not. No matter what, the light always has a shadow lurking around; ready to snatch it and destroy it." He snorts, "No matter what, no one can protect the light from the darkness. They are meant to face each other. That is a fate."

The blonde-hair man frowned deeply and stared at the cheerful kids once again in intense silent. Then his neighbor stood up and stretch his arms above his head and turned his back. The blonde-hair man glanced at him with curious and cautioned.

The man paused, "By the way, according to my sources… Federico is last seen to be trapped in the underground base by the current head; Gaspare the Third from the Floro Famiglia." The blonde-hair jaw drops in stunned, "I'll gather my end of the deal at the same time and same day next month." He turned his head over his shoulder; only his lazily smirk lips were seen from his hidden hood. "Ciao, Iemitsu Sawada." Then he walked away calmly.

Iemitsu shut his jaw and blinked few times. He had _not_ expected to know that his neighbor is actually the _Selvaggio Bue_ the informant.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Untamed Lightning**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Location: Italy**

 **Lambo's Apartment**

Lambo took off his jacket and dumped on his chair. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and took a few sipped.

Suddenly, his phone rang to break the silence and Lambo reached for it from his pocket. He glanced at the number and answered, _"What old man?"_ he replied in English with boredom.

" _Is that how you speak to your savior? And couldn't I just say I wanted to greet you?"_

Lambo rolled his eyes as he walked to his black couch and slumped down lazily. "You never bother me unless you want something from me." He blurted it out blankly.

" _Geez, you are not so cute at all, perduto ragazzo."_ Lambo could practically see the old man pouting. He shook his head unamused. _"Always straight to the business. Why can't you call me and greet me?"_ Lambo rolled his eyes quietly in silent. _"I know that you just rolled your eyes at me. Seriously, not cute at all…"_

The lightning flamer sighed loudly, "What do you want?"

" _Not cute at all… seriously… you grow up too fast… Anyways… ahem. Remember that you asked for my information about Bovino Famiglia?"_

Lambo's eyes darken, "Yeah, five years ago." He mumbled. He remembered that he traveled to Italy five years ago to search the Bovino Famiglia, but he couldn't find it and not even a single person has heard of such Famiglia. So, he called the old man and asked for info about Bovino. He hasn't found any answers and has been searching for five years now.

" _Well, fortunately, my sources found the information. However, I'm afraid it's too late, perduto ragazzo."_

Lambo's heartbeat very slowly as his hands tighten into a fist until his knuckles are white, "What happened." He needs to know.

" _Twenty-five years ago, the Bovino Famiglia was at warpath with Estraneo Famiglia. It involved with kidnapping children from Bovino and their technologies of a future bazooka. Estraneo slaughtered the entire Bovino Famiglia until it down to the last bloodline. Bovino was nothing but a mere Famiglia that is no longer exist. Estraneo had been doing naughty things to Bovino and erased every existent of Bovino Famiglia. It explained why no one has heard of Bovino."_

The lightning flamer stared at the floor in front of him with dull eyes as the old man continued, _"I'm sorry. Turns out that your Bovino Famiglia is extinct. But… at least Estraneo Famiglia was destroyed a few years ago."_

"…thanks for your hard work." Lambo whispered emotionless. And hung up his phone without giving the old man chance to reply. His Famiglia is gone. Even though they sent him away to his death when he was only five years old. To assassinate the World Greatest Hitman. Even though he doesn't care about Bovino, but they were still his Famiglia no matter what. And to learn that it's gone. No longer exist in this world.

Just how much does this world want him to suffer?

.

* * *

.

 **Vongola Famiglia**

 **Nono's Office**

The news of Federico, the last son of Timoteo the Ninth Boss of Vongola Famiglia is dead. The father silently mourned the loss of his children. He is currently at his desk as he stared at the paperwork on his desk. He sighed softly and glanced up at CEDEF leader with a solemn look.

"Iemitsu." The man bowed, "…the only candidate left is your son, correct?"

Iemistu froze then nodded his head, "Yes."

Timoteo closed his eyes, "Then we shall prepare him to become the Mafia Boss." He said and Iemitsu just nodded his head. "I believe I know a right tutor that will help your son." Timoteo said with an idea of a certain infant with fedora.

"I believe you know what's best, sir." Iemitsu said.

.

* * *

.

It's been four weeks since Timoteo send Reborn to tutor Tsunayoshi Sawada to becoming a Mafia Boss. Reborn has sent reports to the Ninth daily. Tsuna has been collecting potential Guardians; such as Strom, Rain, Cloud, and Sun. However, he is only missing Lightning and Mist.

Nono is at the meeting with Tsuna's father and explained few things about future Guardians of the Tenth Generation.

Iemistu read the reports from Reborn, "So he has his Strom, Rain, Sun, and Cloud. He did find a few Lightning and Mist but their flames are too weak for the Sky." He said.

Timoteo narrowed his eyes, "…there is one I know of. He would be the best Guardian for Tsunayoshi. He has experienced. He knows the flames. He is older and mature." He mused out loud while Iemitsu had a bad feeling about this. He glanced at the Head of CEDEF, "You are meeting Selvaggio Bue soon, correct?" Iemitsu nodded his head with curious and cautioned, "I want you to get him to agree to be Tsunayoshi's Lightning Guardian."

"W-what?" Iemistu paled.

"He's a freelance informant and wild activated lightning. I've heard rumors many Sky Flamers attempts to tame Selvaggio Bue for a long time. However, his flame strikes back quite vicious and left with burnt and ashes. And his flame is very strong, perfect for the pure Sky for the future Boss, what do you think?" Timoteo asked the father of Tsuna with curious.

Iemistu gulped, "We-well… the Lightning Guardian is known to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod. But… Selvaggio Bue… he may be a powerful lightning flamer. But to him, he is calm lightning unless provoke his flame and he will strike his enemies and allies alike and left the burnt, ashes, blood, cries and chaos. That's Selvaggio Bue. He is too wild and no Sky can tame his lighting. Not even Xanxus would able to tame him… and my son is a kid. I don't think he can tame Selvaggio Bue…" Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows, "….yet. My son has powerful Sky, I know that for the fact that he will be a strong and powerful Boss in the future. I know for the fact that Primo would be able to tame Selvaggio Bue with no little trouble. If my son is anything like his descendant, he would be able to tame him but only he needs to be stronger." He explained his thoughts about this discussion.

Nono nodded his head understanding, "Which is why I believe that he would be able to tame him. Selvaggio Bue is a lightning gem, available to any Sky, however, no easy to tame." He tilted his head, "He is perfect for Tsunayoshi. And I need you to convince him to meet your son. Use anything necessary. Get him to agree. We do not want Selvaggio Bue to be our enemy." He ordered Iemistu who nodded his head understanding.

.

* * *

.

 **Date: February Fifth**

 **Location: Italy, Playground**

Iemitsu is currently at the bench while observing his surroundings. He has two cups of coffee and a bag of cookies. He hopes he can have a talk with Selvaggio Bue before he disappeared without trails.

"What's this?" Iemitsu jerked and saw Selvaggio Bue sitting next to him on the bench in boredom manner. He is looking at the bag blankly.

Iemitsu cleared his throat, "Cookies. Every kind. Wasn't sure what your favorite and I got you a coffee." He hands the informant a cup of coffee.

The lightning flamer calmly took the coffee and opened the bag and grabbed a cookie. "As much as I enjoy the treat, you do have the end of my deal, right?" Iemitsu could hear a slight rage in his tone.

"Of course, I do." Iemitsu took out a white thick envelope and handed to an informant. He is aware the danger if he doesn't keep his deal with Selvaggio Bue.

The informant relaxes his shoulders as he grabbed the envelope and tucked it into his pocket. He leaned back and took a bite from a cookie, "Normally my clients would get away from me after the deal before they get electric from my flame. But instead, you stay and even brought the treats…" he tilted his head, "Why?"

Iemitsu frowned as he rubbed his coffee cup against his palms, "…Do you know the rumor about the candidate Tenth Boss of Vongola Famiglia?" he asked instead.

Selvaggio Bue sipped his coffee lazily, "You mean your son is becoming the Decimo?" his lips quirked in a smirk when Iemitsu stared at him in astonished, "Don't underestimate my sources, Iemitsu."

"…. Yeah." Iemitsu twitched in slight annoyed and impressed. "My son is becoming a Vongola Boss. He has his Guardians. Except for two. Lightning and Mist. Well, I have a plan for the Mist. So, we left with only one…" he glanced at informant who grabbed another cookie from the bag. "You are the best role for my son's Lightning Guardian." He blurted it out as he stared at the man.

Selvaggio Bue swallowed the reaming of the cookie and sipped his coffee once again. He calmly stared at the kids playing in the playground. "Not interested." He said then finished the coffee.

"But!" Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows, "If you agree, then you don't have to worry about anything to live for. All you have to do is become my son's Lightning Guardian and be part of Vongola Famiglia." He protected.

The informant hummed as he set the empty coffee cup on the ground next to him. He picked up a bag and counted three different cookies. He took a sugar cookie and took a bite. "I'm not interested to become a Guardian for some Sky."

Iemitsu gritted his teeth and stood on his feet. He glared at the informant. "My son is _not_ some Sky. He is a powerful Sky and he is the future Decimo."

Selvaggio Bue tilted his head up at the leader of CEDEF, "What makes _you_ think that a baby Sky would actually tame _my_ flame? Sure, his Sky Flame would be powerful but he is not powerful enough to _tame_ my wild lightning. My flame enjoys the blood, the cries, the ashes and the burnt. It loves the _chaos_." His lips smirked darkly. "So, tell me, can a baby Sky really tame my monster?"

The father glared at the informant who finished eating all the cookies. He stood up and wipes the crumbles from his hands, "Well, thanks for the treat and pleasant conversation, Iemitsu. I'm afraid I have to leave." He turned around and walked away.

Iemitsu clenched his hands into fists, "Meet my son and I'll owe you a favor." He cringes and the informant paused.

"A favor, you say?" he turned around slowly and Iemitsu glared hatefully at him as he jerked his head. Getting a favor within Mafia is _very rare_ and almost like a true _diamond_. No Mafioso would dare to lay out their favors so easily because they have a connection and dangerous sources with information. It was very rare to owe a favor, especially the CEDEF. They refuse to give favors no matter what. And to think, the leader of the CEDEF actually use the favor card?

Selvaggio Bue won't let it go so easily. "….all I have to do is meet your son?" Iemistu nodded his head in silently. "Hmm… something tells me there's more."

"Yes… since I'm giving you a favor card… it's right that you also be my son's Lightning Guardian… temporary until I find the suitable one."

Selvaggio Bue crossed his arms, "…alright. Only for temporary. Although you better hurry and find the permanent Lightning Guardian because I am free to leave anytime I want, after all, a baby Sky can't tame my Lightning." He said.

"I understand. We have a deal, Selvaggio Bue?" Iemistu stared at the hooded man.

The hooded man reached for his hood and showed his face for the first time. Ietmistu's eyes widen in shocked at the great identical-look from the First Generation of Lighting Guardian; except his eyes are onyx (was just him or did his eyes just flashed in green?), his hair is black and his birthmark on his cheek is a hashtag. "Lambo is my name, and yes, we have a deal." He smirked lazily.

' _Even his name is so similar.'_ Iemitsu mused in speechless. To think that he would find another similar-appearance from the First Generation into the Tenth Generation. It's almost like fate. For the first time, Iemitsu feels like this Lambo would be his son's official Lightning Guardian. Except, will his son be able to tame this untamable Lightning?


End file.
